waywardchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
In an Absent Dream
Come buy, come buy: Our grapes fresh from the vine, Pomegranates full and fine, Dates and sharp bullaces, Rare pears and greengages Damsons and bilberries, Taste them and try: Currants and gooseberries, Bright-fire-like barberries, Figs to fill your mouth, Citrons from the South, Sweet to tongue and sound to eye; Come buy, come buy. -Christina Rossetti, Goblin Market''Goblin Market'' by Christina Rossetti In an Absent Dream is the fourth book in the Wayward Children series, and follows Lundy in her adventures in the Goblin Market. Read the first two chapters here. Blurb Lundy, a very serious young girl who would rather study and dream than become a respectable housewife and live up to the expectations of the world around her. As well she should. When she finds a doorway to a world founded on logic and reason, riddles and lies, she thinks she's found her paradise. Alas, everything costs at the Goblin Market, and when her time there is drawing to a close, she makes the kind of bargain that never plays out well. Inspiration "When I wrote Every Heart a Doorway, I knew I needed to populate the school with people whose experience paralleled Nancy’s without duplicating it, people who had found their own doors and then lost them. Some of them turned bitter in the aftermath of their adventures. Some of them turned cruel. Some of them never lost hope. I fell in love with each and every one of those characters, even the awful ones, in the process of writing Nancy’s story, because I knew why they were the way they were. I knew how they shattered, and how they put themselves back together. One of the greatest privileges of this series has been having the opportunity to go back and show how those stories went. With In An Absent Dream, I get to follow Lundy to the Goblin Market, and show how she became the woman we met in the first volume, bitter, broken, and trapped in a body that was slipping further away from her true self with every passing day. I loved Lundy from the beginning. I hope that this will help you learn to love her too." -Seanan McGuireTor.com Summary To be added Characters * Lundy * Moon * Mockey * Wasp Queen * The Archivist * Vincent * Mr Lundy * Daniel * Diana Worlds # Earth # Goblin Market Gallery In an Absent Dream art 1.jpeg In an Absent Dream art 2.jpeg In an Absent Dream art 3.jpeg In an Absent Dream blank cover.jpeg Trivia * This book was inspired by Christina Rosseti's poem "Goblin Market." An extract of the goblins urging people to "Come buy," is quoted at the beginning of the book. The title is drawn from the quote "They talk’d as modest maidens should: Lizzie with an open heart, Laura in an absent dream." This poem, and it's tales of goblins, greed and sisterhood, inspired the story of Lundy. References Category:Books Category:Goblin Market Category:Reality Category:Browse